marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ariel (Coconut Grove) (Earth-616)
; formerly | Relatives = Ariel (ancestor) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Jean Grey School for Higher Learning; formerly Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; Beat Street Club, Manhattan, New York; Coconut Grove | Gender = Female | Height = 5'5 | Weight = 130 lbs | Eyes = Purple | Hair = Pink | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Coconut Grove | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Mutant-right fighter, former Leader, refugee alien; alien mutant-hunter and hedonist | Education = | Origin = Coconut Grove Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Coconut Grove | Creators = Jo Duffy; Kerry Gammill | First = Fallen Angels #1 | Death = | HistoryText = Ariel was an alien from the planet housing the Coconut Grove and whose culture resembles an ultra-stereotypical night club scene. She was able, using a trick of her species, to bend space and time using closable doors as focus-point for teleportation. One of her ancestor, Ariel, even uses this ability to come on Earth to play the character Ariel in the Tempest of William Shakespeare Since Ariel's people evolved to a stagnation point, they sent Ariel to Earth to collect examples of mutants, that the Coconut Grove's people could, then, study. Ariel succeeded in forming the Fallen Angels, a group of young mutants that were runaways and thieves. Ariel came into contact with Chance and the two plotted to turn all of the team over to Ariel's people. Allowing the Vanisher to lead the group, they recruited Gomi and his two cyborg lobsters, Bill and Don (also a mutant), Boom-Boom, Sunspot, Warlock, and even Banshee and Madrox (who revealed later to be a rogue dupe) and then traveled to Dinosaur World to recruit Moon Boy and Devil Dinosaur as well. Ariel convinced the group, who had been rejoined by a mutated Madrox duplicate but had lost the mutant lobster, that they were under attack and teleported them to Coconut Grove, where she presented them to her people and Unipar, only to learn that Ariel, herself, was a mutant and was captured as well. Ariel then helped her friends, who had given her a second chance, escape and Sunspot and Warlock left, leaving Siryn and Jamie Madrox to stay with the team. Even though she was an alien, Ariel had accepted her mutant genetics and continued to use her mutant ability to sweet talk others. San Francisco After Norman Osborn declared Cyclops and the X-Men outlaws to be taken-in, Ariel aided in defending the mutant population, defending their people from the Dark Avengers and H.A.M.M.E.R. agents. When Trance had been tasered and left lying helpless in an alleyway, Gambit saved her and, moments later, a doorway behind him began to glow. Ariel appeared, accompanied by Onyx. Since he didn't recognize her, Gambit questioned Ariel whether she was an X-Men and she answered that her membership was in her genetics. However, when Ariel & Onyx returned through the teleportational doorway Trance had disappeared. This confused Ariel, who didn't want to be blamed for the accidental loss of Trance. Ariel also displayed a disregard, or ignorance, towards the Stepford Cuckoo, Mindee, who she called Candy. While living on Utopia, Ariel was willing to assist in the X-Club's scientific experiments, to bend space & break through dimensional walls. It transpired that it was Trance's powers that interfered with Ariel's spacial-bending and Ariel, therefore, acted as a disinterested guinea pig when the X-Men were desperately looking for a means to enter Emplate's dimension and save Bling!. The X-Club warped Ariel's space-bending, causing her to open a door that opened behind her. When faced with her own rear, Ariel appeared more interested in the appearance of her jacket than in aiding the X-Men. Second Coming After the return of the mutant messiah, Hope Summers, and Cable to the mainstream timeline, Bastion and his members of the Human Council attacked them tirelessly. Cyclops made their safe passage to Utopia the X-Men's top priority while Bastion made Hope's demise his. Bastion systematically eliminated all of the teleporters from the X-Men's ranks and, after William Stryker sent Magik to Limbo, Ariel was sent to teleport the X-Men to Hope. While traveling by car with Wolverine and X-23, a missile was launched from a F-22 Raptor, by Bastion, destroying the car. Wolverine and X-23 survived, but Ariel perished according to Emma Frost and Wolverine. Schism During the fallout of Schism, Rogue discovers that Ariel's power had allowed her to jump from the vehicle before it was destroyed. However, the destruction of the entry door had left her trapped in an interdimensional limbo, burning. This limbo was later linked to Korvus Rook'shir Phoenix Blade during his time on Earth. A team of X-Men was assembled to save Ariel, and the X-Club managed to heal her. She then seemingly joined the Jean Grey School For Higher Learning, teleporting Rogue and herself to the Westchester School ruins. | Powers = * Teleportation: Ariel's teleportation powers seem available to all her race—as she is able to warp space-time around a two closed doors, bending the space to briefly connect the two when opening them (She can walk through a door at her starting point and walk through a different door even if they are at interplanetary distances.). Those powers aren't based on a mutant or mutate state, but come from a specific use of physical knowledge. After her return, she is now seemingly able to generate inflamed doors, from whom she can teleport. * Vocal Charisma: She also has the mutant ability to telepathically influence and charm others with her speech. | Abilities = | Strength = Ariel has the same strength of a normal human female of the same age, height, and build who engages in no regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * The Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe }} Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:Utopians Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Non-Human Mutants